Plugs & Declarations
by Willowbooks
Summary: Fred and George try some experiments with interesting results.. [FredxGeorge] [SlashIncest]


Title: Plugs and Declarations

Rating: PG-13 for boykissing and incest.  
Warnings: Incest, implied sexual situations, etc.  
Spoilers: None.  
Disclaimer: IT BE NOT MINE. I have no dosh.  
Pairing: Fred/George  
Summary: Fred and George do some experiments with interesting results…  
A/N: Eeehhh… Long time no post. I've had this written up for at least 9 months now, but I guess I just haven't got round to typing it up & posting it. But here we are. ENJOI.

**PLUGS AND DECLARATIONS**

There was a loud bang.

Then there was a pause.

Then there was sniggering.

This is what you would have heard if you had been standing outside the twin's closed door on that sunny summer afternoon at the Burrow.

The bang, which we will later find out was caused by yet another Weasley's Wizard Wheezes experiment, reverberated throughout the empty house. Mrs. Weasley was in Diagon Alley with Ginny and Hermione, and Harry and Ron were at a Quidditch reunion with Oliver Wood and Katie Bell.

Anyway, if we were to venture inside the room of Fred and George – and let us count ourselves lucky: it's usually off-limits – we would be greeted by two arguing boys, a fair bit of smoke and yet another hole in the floor.

Fred – the apparent victim – was yelling quite vehemently at his twin, totally red in the face.

"It's not my fault!" shouted George, equally as red. "You're the one who wanted to make something out of dad's Muggle crap!"

"You weren't forced to agree!"

"Well, I though it was a good idea, too! Look, I'm sorry it went wrong, Fred. If you hold on just a second, I'll fix it. Come here –"

"George! Stay back! I don't trust you."

"I know you're not amused, but you're blowing this way out of proportion. I'm not amused either, and this is no reason to be so –"

"Not amused? Damn right I'm not amused! But you are! I know your facial expressions just as well as I know my own, George, and I know that you're hiding a smirk under there!"

George caved. He smiled widely. "Oh, come on, Fred. You've got to see the funny side." He bit his lip and looked up at his twin's forehead, where a regular household plug was sticking out, on a piece of green wire.

"Get it off me!"

George sighed and reached for the scissors.

"Not with those!" Fred wailed, looking at him fearfully.

"Well, how else do you want me to get rid of it?"

"I don't know!"

George reached up tentatively to touch it, but it bounced up, squeaking 'I'm live!'

They both snorted with laughter at the same time.

"That is so adorable," George smiled. "People might actually want to buy this – at least it has the consideration to warn me before I get electrocuted."

Fred bit his lip and gave a small smile, looking unsure. "Um. Yeah, sure."

George raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "What, Fred?"

"What what?"

"You know something, I can tell. So spill."

Fred studied the floor. "This product isn't so simple."

George furrowed his brows and peered at his brother, who was rearranging his clothes. "How could you possibly know? It's only been on your head for what, three minutes?"

"I've done this one before. And…" he cleared his throat. "And it has side-effects."

George was still trying to process the fact that Fred had done experiments without him. He voiced this.

Fred's eyes widened. "Oh, no, no I didn't. It's was Ron's wand that zapped me when he threw it at the wall, and I'd happened to have one of these," he pointed furiously at his forehead. "in my hand at the time. Remember, when dad got me to clean out the garage?"

George nodded, finally understanding. "So… what are the side-effects?"

Fred blushed slightly, and George was now utterly bewildered. "What, Fred? What are they?"

"Well," Fred licked his lips nervously. "Firstly, it voices my thoughts." George opened his mouth to point something out, but Fred interrupted him. "Yeah, I know, I wasn't the one to think 'I'm live!', but it sometimes says things of its own accord."

There was a pause as George digested all this.

"Go on, then," he told his plug-headed twin.

Fred looked up at him. "Eh?"

"Think something."

"It only voices the heartfelt true thoughts," Fred said, the blush now creeping up his neck and pinking his ears. He searched frantically for something that would be normal. He came across one, and thought hard.

"I love Quidditch!" The plug squealed cheerily. George raised his eyebrows sceptically, crossed his arms and Fred rolled his eyes. He should have known that one was too obvious. He let his mind wonder.

"I went out with Katie Bell for a big period of last year. And I hated every minute of it."

There was a long silence.

Fred broke it with a feeble laugh. "The one problem is that it doesn't just speak the one bit of the thought that you want it to, it says the whole thing,"

George uncrossed his arms hesitantly and let them hang down by his sides.

"You… you hated it? But… you were so happy with her."

Fred shook his head. "I loved Katie, George. But it was purely platonic, still is. And she knew it. That was why we broke up." He gave a minute smile. "I'm lucky she took it so well; we're still on such good terms."

"How did she know?"

"She figured out that I'm – I'm in love with someone else, and…" he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "It drove her nuts that I spent to much time with you."

"Though she encouraged it when we broke up!" the plug on his forehead squawked.

George was totally confused. "Fred, you're in love with someone?"

Fred very nearly gave himself chronic brain damage whilst controlling his thoughts and nodded, not looking his twin in the eye. George's heart sank. He should have known. So _damn _hopeful. He didn't want to know anymore, but he asked out of manners.

"Who is it?"

Fred froze. _Crunch time._ He thought about putting it into words, but gave up on that idea quickly enough and reached forward, grabbed George with both hands by the beck of the neck and wrenched him forward, kissing him, hard.

George uttered a small sound of surprise in the back of his throat and his eyes stayed very much open, looking into his brother's for a long moment. His breath caught as he saw the passion and lust swirling in their depths and they both closed their ayes at the same time.

George pulled his brother closer, deepening the kiss. He allowed one hand to slide down his back to then go under his shirt and round his hip, whilst the other ran through that gorgeous red hair, tugging gently as he got better access to Fred's mouth.

Fred was on Cloud Nine; He was still trying to get his head around the fact that he was kissing _George_, and smiled into the kiss as his twin ran his hand down chest and up his stomach.

Fred stepped even closer still, wrapping his arms around his brother's neck and deepened the kiss even more. As he did so, he swept his tongue over George's bottom lip and was granted access to his mouth, accompanied by a small gasp, his tongue now massaging, tasting, exploring.

A few moments later they both broke apart, very much out of breath, and they pressed their foreheads together.

George smiled, "I was hoping you'd do something like that. Didn't expect it, though."

Fred just grinned.

"So," George said. "What were those other side-effects? I hope they're just as… pleasurable."

Fred flushed slightly and averted his gaze to the floor. "Actually, they kind of are."

George tried to catch his eye, slightly bewildered. "I was kidding."

"I know," Fred replied, then turned to George's side and pressed himself into his brother's thigh. "But this stuff gives me a permanent hard-on," he leaned into George's ear and whispered breathily, "for _twelve hours_."

George looked as though he had just been told Christmas was coming early, and swirled around to capture Fred's mouth with his. He pushed him backwards to the wall, quickly and roughly, where he pulled his twin's arms above his head and started sucking and licking his neck. Fred bucked his hips upwards repeatedly.

The next twelve hours blurred past in a passionate, heated frenzy. Fred ad George lay on the floor, totally exhausted, wrapped in each other's arms.

Fred leaned forward and kissed George's neck. "I love you," he mumbled.

George didn't hesitate a second. "I love you too, Fred."

&()THE END()&


End file.
